criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
MAFIA
MAFIA was a criminal organization operating in the city of Blue Coasts. It constituted one of the main plot lines of the Evergreen Tops district, and kept being brought up throughout the whole season. Details MAFIA was founded over a hundred years ago in the city of Blue Coasts, more precisely in Evergreen Tops. The founder and leader of said organization was Reuben Thacks. Their only activity was organized crime, usually to make a profit out of it, but after Reuben's death their goal became to unravel the truth behind his cold case. They were eventually brought down after the Blue Coasts Police Department (with the player's help) found a list of all of their members and sent them to different federal prisons all throughout the country, except for Gary Perkins (with whom the police made a deal) and Bella Matthews. Role in cases 'Evergreen Tops:' Bringing down the organization *A Snob Case, Case #1 in Blue Coasts: The player's first murder investigation in the city was the death of Mark Hilton, co-owner of the Hilton & Hilton Club alongside his wife Vaninna Ballaffinte. The killer turned out to be a man called Clive Goldman, who admitted that a secret society had ordered the hit on Mark and since he was one of its members, he had no choice but to obey. That society was MAFIA and Clive revealed that they had a password to see if someone else was a member. After saying "It never rains but it pours", a MAFIA member would answer "of course it does, my very dear fellow". The execution order was given to Clive on the back of a speeding ticket issued to Montgomery Appleton, but he didn't reply to the MAFIA password so the team assumed that it was just a coincidence. The player and James Robert also went back to the Hilton & Hilton Club after Clive's arrest to investigate break-in. They confirmed that Gary Perkins, who had either entered the city illegally or with a fake identity, was the one who had broken into the club. Vaninna neglected to show the police the contents of the safe that Perkins had tried to open, and said that she would just sell the club and move all of their stuff away. Later on, Thomas Ravens saw that Vaninna had mailed all of the things that were in the club over to more than 100 different addresses. This meant that she had no interest in moving or keeping those things, but rather just hiding from the police whatever stuff she was keeping there. *Corpse Within The Dead, Case #2 in Blue Coasts: Shortly after Clive Goldman's arrest, he was murdered on the way to a Buddhist temple after escaping from jail, and his tongue had been removed. According to some old similar murders, this meant that MAFIA ordered a hit on one of their members for exposing them. This was because Clive revealed their existence to the police. During the investigation, the player met three other MAFIA members: Takeshi Meuro, Bella Matthews (who told the team that she was trying to escape from the organization) and Nevada Hill. In the middle of the murder investigation, Thomas managed to see that Gary Perkins had been hacking their police network for months, and after contacting him, noticed that he was investigating MAFIA as well. Later on, they arrested Nevada for Clive's murder, and she revealed that she had also been ordered to kill him. After checking jail's security footage, they saw that the intellectual author of both Mark and Clive's murders was a certain Martin Jenkins, on whom there was little to no info in the police database. Martin was also the one shipping all of the Hilton & Hilton Club, piece by piece, over to the different addresses that the team was already investigating. After investigating that, Thomas was able to cut Gary's connection to their network and kept as much data as he could from his computer. *Conquest Of Paradise, Case #3 in Blue Coasts: During another investigation, the player met Carmela Johnson (actress, businesswoman and MAFIA member) for the first time. The big deal however, came after the killer was arrested. A horde of vandals invaded the gated community Evergreen Paradise (where both Carmela and Montgomery Appleton lived) and started vandalizing the houses and also breaking into some of them. The team soon found out that the vandals were MAFIA members and that they'd stolen a box that had been shipped from the Hilton & Hilton Club to Montgomery Appleton's house. After talking to Carmela, she revealed that the vandals were part of a MAFIA squad who was hiding in the wetlands, their mission being taking care of some of the organization's belongings. The team also saw in a photograph that Martin Jenkins was one of the vandals. They were able to deduce that the MAFIA squad had used Homer Bryar's (Jerry's father) old police badge to deceive the gated community security guards into thinking they were police officers. Since Homer's badge was kept in the police HQ, this meant that someone from their team had given it to MAFIA in order to help them. In other words, there was a MAFIA mole inside the team. *Manhunt, Case #4 in Blue Coasts: Jerry and the player were sent to the wetlands in order to gain intelligence on the MAFIA squad that was hiding there, but they saw nothing since their arrival. They later noticed that this was because their network was being hacked by a MAFIA member who knew that they would show up there. This was the same person that had hacked them under Montgomery's orders two years before, and who had apparently kept hacking them up until the player's arrival in Blue Coasts, only to hack them again the day of the MAFIA infiltration into Evergreen Paradise. Thanks to a local farmer, the team discovered that the MAFIA squad in the wetlands had arrived there one month before, only to abandon the place after three weeks (when they heard that the police was coming to ambush them). After noticing that Bella Matthews was planning to escape the wetlands squad to hide in the forest, that Carmela Johnson was producing a movie in the forest, and that an unknown MAFIA member would move away to go to the forest, the team put two and two together and realized that the wetlands squad was only relocating in Evergreen Forest. Kyle Montgomery was able to provide a description of that unknown member with a DNA sample. The unknown member's house was going to be investigated by the player's team, but the district commander (Everett Sanderson) appeared just in time to strip the case away from the player's hands and leave it up to his police squad. A few days later, Everett returned to inform that the house had been destroyed in a fire. *Hollywoods, Case #5 in Blue Coasts: The player and Nora MacMillon managed to identify the unknown MAFIA member as Mandi Joyway after finding her dead body in the forest. However, they ran into serious trouble after pretending to be MAFIA members in front of Carmela, since she ended up asking Nora to take Mandi's place in the mission her MAFIA squad was leading. After arresting the killer, they confessed to the arson of Mandi's house, which was unrelated to MAFIA. Since they were at a loss regarding Carmela's orders, they had to ask her what Mandi's mission was. She revealed that in fact her squad was the one taking care of the organization's belongings, so Nora had to join everyone else in the forest and that was pretty much it. After assuring the player she would be fine, she left and joined the rest of the mobsters. The player also found out about a man called Reuben Thacks, which was the reason they'd come to Blue Coasts in the first place. Bella Matthews had said that Reuben was a very important person to MAFIA. The team checked the files regarding his death, which were full of mysterious inconsistencies and suspicious details. *Snow Bunnies, Case #6 in Blue Coasts: After another murder investigation, Montgomery Appleton confessed that he had no business in the hacking of the police network and that the hacker he had hired years before was supposed to have already stopped doing that. This finally cleared up the team's doubts regarding whether Montgomery was lying to them about being in MAFIA or not. The player also found out that Chief George Nearnight was secretly communicating with Nora so that the MAFIA hacker wouldn't notice. After he mentioned the controversy regarding the mole in the team and Homer Bryar's police badge, Thomas Ravens admitted to being the MAFIA mole. However, he was not actually part of MAFIA but had helped them get into Evergreen Paradise because Gary Perkins promised him to let him join them if he did so. Thomas' intentions was actually to join them as an undercover agent to gain intelligence on them, but Gary never communicated with him again. *'Slip Of A Tongue, Case #7 in Blue Coasts:' During Blue Coasts Day's celebrations, Nora MacMillon informed the Chief that the dead body of Nevada Hill had appeared at the forest after a flood. Her tongue had been removed, which meant that MAFIA had killed her because of revealing important information to the police. The team started noticing weird stuff going on after they saw that most of MAFIA's members were being arrested by Everett Sanderson's squad for minor felonies and placed in their local detention facility. Not just them, but also the organization's belongings they were taking care of back in the forest were being left at the local police headquarters. Everett became more suspicious after the player found out he had never truly investigated Mandi Joyway's case, even after he insisted himself of keeping the investigation for his squad. They later saw that Everett had also arrested Gary Perkins, which meant that the player could finally meet him again after leaving Townville. Gary let it slip that Reuben Thacks had been the one to found MAFIA, and admitted that he had joined MAFIA in order to find the truth about Reuben's cold case. Upon arresting Carmela Johnson for Nevada's murder, the team discovered that Takeshi Meuro was actually a Japanese police agent investigating MAFIA as an undercover agent. However, it was kept a mystery why Carmela had lockpicked Nevada's handcuffs after killing her. After her arrest, Bella Matthews showed up at the police HQ to confess that she was the hacker and that she had stopped hacking them when Clive Goldman revealed MAFIA's existence because she feared they would be found, but hacked them again after Thomas helped them get into Evergreen Paradise since she thought he was on their side. She also admitted she was not trying to leave MAFIA at all. After making a deal with the team, they let her walk away free and she said that she was not interested in being a criminal but in finding the truth behind the cold case. Gary Perkins made another deal with the police, in which they would let him walk away free in exchange for his help. Gary told them that Marthin Farren was the other main ancestor involved in the cold case, and also gave them a flash drive with information on MAFIA. He explained the way they operated, kept track of their crimes and also included a full list of their members. However, Martin Jenkins was not mentioned there, as if he didn't exist. The USB drive showed that Everett Sanderson was a MAFIA member too and that Vaninna Ballaffinte was the leader. With this information, all of MAFIA's members were arrested and sent to different federal prisons throughout the country in order to prevent the organization getting back together. Since Evergreen Tops was now left without a police Commander, George Nearnight named Takeshi as the new one after he was fired from the Japanese police forces due to his operation to bring MAFIA down failing terribly. With MAFIA not being any longer a threat to the city's security, the team relocated themselves in South Coast. '''South Coast: '''Smuggling weapons *Price Of Beauty, Case #8 in Blue Coasts: George Nearnight revealed that the reason he had promoted his team to South Coast was because of an old murder that Gary Perkins had included in his files, which had taken place in that district. The victim had been Elizabeth Perkins, and she had been killed a couple of months before her brother sentenced Reuben Thacks to death. Her murder had never been investigated. *Sargassum Slaying, Case #9 in Blue Coasts: After analyzing some coded old letters, Annabelle Chashiroua deduced that Elizabeth and Reuben had been lovers. Since she was the lover of MAFIA's founder and leader, the organization probably had something to do with her mysterious death. *Deathblood Whirlpool, Case #10 in Blue Coasts: Thanks to a notebook belonging to Jackie Willies (who was involved in a gunrunning operation), the team found out that MAFIA had been linked to the gunrunners hiding behind the beauty pageant "Miss Blue Coasts". MAFIA was one of their clients, and their transactions would take place in some vacant lots that used to belong to Reuben Thacks, but had been later inherited by Barbara Thacks. After digging up one of the vacant lots, the player found lots of papers written by Elizabeth Perkins in which she explained what MAFIA's crimes were and who had committed them. Acording to Annabelle's expertise, Elizabeth's intentions were to denounce her lover's criminal organization and publicly expose them, which explained the motives for her murder. Members *Reuben Thacks (founder, former leader) *Vaninna Ballaffinte (last leader) *Clive Goldman *Gary Perkins *Takeshi Meuro (undercover) *Bella Matthews *Nevada Hill *Martin Jenkins *Carmela Johnson *Mandi Joyway *Everett Sanderson Category:Blue Coasts